


Birthday Present

by elirwen



Series: Summer Pornathon 2011 - main challenges [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bubble Bath, Fluff, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Morgana told me she booked me a first timer but she didn't mention it'd be her brother. I wondered why she chose me because Gwen gets most of the first timers, but she insisted I'd be perfect.”</p><p>“Who knows what runs through her head.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Written for summer pornathon 2011. Edited.

“Hi, I'm Merlin and I'm going to take care of you tonight,” a scrawny, black-haired man introduces himself. “If you could follow me, please.”. 

“How do you want me to call you? Arthur? Or Mr. Pendragon? Once, I had a customer who wanted to be called Dark Lord so you don't have to worry I'd find your wish weird,” Merlin grins at him.

“Arthur'll do.”

“So, have you ever been here before?”

“No, it's my first time. My sister gave it to me for my birthday, claiming that I needed to relax more.”

“Morgana told me she booked me a first timer but she didn't mention it'd be her brother. I wondered why she chose me because Gwen gets most of the first timers, but she insisted I'd be perfect.”

“Who knows what runs through her head.” 

In fact, he knew very well because Merlin was exactly Arthur's type.

“What should I wear?” Arthur asks when they enter a small locker room.

“Just the robe,” Merlin answers with a smile that brightens the whole place, leaving Arthur wondering if he should be kissing or killing Morgana for the gift.

 

* * *

 

“We provide swimwear if you feel uncomfortable to go in naked.”

“It's okay.”

He slips into the tub while Merlin is turning on the music and sits in it a bit rigidly.

“Is the water alright?”.

“Yes, it is.”

Merlin lays hands on Arthur's shoulders and pulls him back to lie in the tub with his head on a headrest.

“You're really tense. Try to forget all about the outside world and concentrate on what you're feeling right in this moment. The warmth, the smell, the music. Closing your eyes should help.”

Arthur does as he’s been told and slowly allows his body to relax.

“Good,” Merlin whispers. “I'm going to turn the bubbles on.”

 

* * *

 

Arthur hears his name and feels a hand on his shoulder. He notices the water is still again and opens his eyes.

“What?” Arthur asks.

“You fell asleep,” Merlin says, again with that adorable smile of his. “It's time for your massage.”

 

* * *

 

Arthur resists the urge to moan as Merlin works his kind of magic on his back.

He climbs on the table and kneels over Arthur's thighs. As he moves his hands lower, the spikes of arousal are shooting towards Arthur's groin and he starts rocking his hips unconsciously. 

He tenses when he realizes it and it doesn't escape Merlin's attention. 

“It's okay. I don't judge you. I know how pleasurable this can be,” Merlin says, his hands never stopping.

“I think you need a release. Will you let me help?” Merlin asks in a low voice.

“Have you done this for many customers?” Arthur asks breathlessly.

“No.”

“Are you lying?”

“No.”

Arthur can't find it in himself to not believe him.

“Will you let me?” Merlin asks again, running his fingers above the edge of the towel.

“Yes,” Arthur breathes out.

Merlin gets off him and helps him to turn onto his back.

He parts and bends Arthur's legs and starts rubbing his palm over Arthur's cock and balls, the other running over his torso, searching for sensitive spots. Moving his hand lower, he circles Arthur's opening. The muscle clenches under his fingertips.

“I need you to relax.

Arthur takes a few deep breaths and nods. He pushes the finger in carefully and crooks it just right. Arthur gasps and rocks hard against his fingers. 

“Easy,” Merlin murmurs and caresses Arthur's belly.

“Please,” Arthur begs, eyes clenched shut. 

“Shh, I'll take care of you.”

He wraps his hand around Arthur's cock, pumping it in time with the strokes over his prostate. Arthur throws his head back, all his thoughts consumed by pleasure.

“That's it. Just let go,” Merlin says and quickens his movements.

“Oh, god, Merlin!” Arthur cries out as he comes. 

Merlin strokes him through the aftershocks.

 

* * *

 

He opens his eyes to find Merlin smiling at him.

“And now to finish the massage,” Merlin says, cleans Arthur with a tissue and moved to work on his legs and arms.

“Would you go to a date with me?” he asks suddenly.

Arthur watches him blearily.

“I'm not sure if you just said something or if I dreamed it.”

“You're so adorable like this.”

“I'm not adorable, I'm very manly,” Arthur says with a pout, fighting to keep his eyes open, earning himself a chuckle.

“Sleep, Arthur,” Merlin says and kisses him on the forehead. “Questions can wait.”


End file.
